trouvaillefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JayeMalik'/Hogwarts Revamp!
HOGWARTS LOGO* :Heyyyy, guys! It's Jaye, again, with another revamp! This time, though, it focuses on Hogwarts. I believe the Ministry is in good hands now with Lyss, and I figured helping out with Hogwarts would be a good thing to busy myself with! I know a lot of you consider Hogwarts DARP's lifeline, and I know I mentioned a Hogwarts Revamp but never did it, so here it is! I hope that together, we both revamps, we can make DARP as active as it once was, so long ago. However, it'll take a lot of work and effort from everyone. Headmaster/Headmistress :Due to Julius Tyrrell's rise to power in the Ministry of Magic, Lyss has allowed Elmira Griffin has stepped down, as to keep everything fair for everyone. While the new Headmaster (or Headmistress) has not yet been chosen, we're already on it, and we assure you we will not choose someone who is inactive; we want, after all, Hogwarts to be active and successful. We need an active administration IC for that. :) :Speaking of, we still need one more candidate, so please, apply your characters if you find they qualify! Inspections :What's this? Inspections? Jaye, what ever could you mean? Well, it's literally what you think. Hogwarts is undergoing inspections! Since we have a new headmaster, the Department of Magical Education wants to ensure everything is running effectively and the transition is a smooth one. We have yet to find the characters to do it, but if you have characters willing to work in that arena, please apply in the registration and specify you want them as inspector! :They'll be in Hogwarts all year. It can be one, two, even three characters, and they'll be attending as many classes as they can. They'll also be reviewing curriculums, how students prepare for NEWTs and OWLs, they'll review the policies, verify the prefect system is an effective one, etc. Hogwarts will be under intense scrutiny, and this ought to be taken seriously. Teachers' jobs are on the line, curriculums are on the line, students are more prone to getting detention as to impress the inspectors. Make the most out of this, guys! :If all goes according to plan, these inspections will be done every three IC years. Clubs :We're bringing clubs back! This time, though, you guys will have the opportunity to create them! The person who RPs the new Headmaster/Headmistress will be the one to approve/deny these clubs; however, anyone can propose any club! The older the requesting character and the more meaningful the club is, the bigger the chances of getting it approved! There are, of course, clubs like Pink Magic Club that are more so for entertainment. They'll also be approved, given the Headmaster sees it's new and original and there's no other club like it. :Pre-existing clubs will have to be re-submitted. We're starting from zero with the clubs. Please keep that in mind before you do RPs in/about the club! Additionally, you need - at least - a minimum of five characters who will be part of the club for it to be approved. If it doesn't meet the requirement, it's grounds for deletion! Clubs will have to be signed up at the start of every school year, during the week Teachers sign-ups are open. This way we ensure every club is active and not just dragged on. Electives :So, I know we typically did the core classes as well as the same old electives. However, this year, I was hoping we'd be able to spice things up a little bit! I'll list the classes Hogwarts will be offering below, though if and only if we get the amount of professors required. Keep in mind we require core classes to be chosen first, and then electives. If possible, we want one professor per subject - not two. That way we have more classes taught, with more professors! Core Subjects (required OWLs) *Charms *Transfiguration *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Potions *Herbology *History of Magic Electives (starting in third or fifth year) *Flying (first years only) *Care of Magical Creatures (third and up) *Astronomy (third and up) *Healing (NEWT level) *Divination (third and up) Detention :Another obvious thing. We're back to roleplaying detentions! Since characters are prone to getting in trouble around here, it seems, it's only appropriate we start issuing detentions in response, and actually RP it out! It's funner that way, and we're contributing with activity! :Hogwarts doesn't want troublemakers, especially with inspectors in the grounds. However, kids are childish and immature, and so are teens. It's only realistic they get into trouble once or twice. When that happens, we'll be ready! Professors, please don't let your students get away with causing trouble! Punish them! Muggle schools don't let students get away with half the things the Hogwarts student body gets away with. :P Career Advice :Professors will be required to RP career advice with their seventh years. Fifth and sixth years are optional, but seventh year is a must. There's no excuses. It can be with any professor, though preferably your head of house. Heads of House, this message is for you: You're in charge of owling the seventh years and getting these RPs done. This will be observed closely by the administration OOC and the inspectors IC. Don't disappoint us! Internship Program :Students will have the chance to either pursue electives, or use their time for the internship program in the ministry! This option, however, is only available for sixth and seventh years. You apply in the Ministry Registration, but specify your character's school year (and that it's for the internship). Sixth years will be a month in each department, starting the summer before sixth year. It's the same amount of months as there are departments, so it's one month per department, for a well-rounded education. :Seventh year interns will intern at a specific department, of their own choosing, depending on their interests career-wise. They'll learn the ropes there, and their chances of being hired will increment, though employment at the Ministry cannot be guaranteed. It's important you know that. As for requirements, there's a couple you guys should know about. :You need to have the career advice conversation with your Head of House in fifth year, and they must be willing to provide a letter of recommendation. You must also have taken your OWLs already. You need EEs and Os, at the very least, to be granted the internship. However, the higher the grades, the better the chance of acceptance. Without these, you will not be accepted. :More information on this program will be released soon, so keep an eye out! However, if you have any questions or concerns, do let me know! :) Activity :Disclaimer: I did not write the following. I'm quoting Lyssi's blog (Prospective Teachers), because I genuinely believe it was beautifully written and y'all just gotta be reminded. #'Signing Up': When you sign-up to teach a class, you are expected to stay on top of it. It's not something that you just put to the side and post on a little bit. You should be posting a little bit every week, and if you are not going to be able to, let me know so that I can figure something out for it. You are signing up for the long haul, and if you neglect your duties, there may be IC consequences like being fired or not being allowed to teach the next year. #'Heads of House:' Being a Head of House is a big responsibility. They are in charge of their house's common room and will be the first person a student is brought to. They are in charge of giving career advice to the older students, as well as selecting the Prefects and Quidditch Captains for their house. #'Deputy Headmaster/Headmistress': This is a very important job, and will only go to teachers that have shown they are reliable and responsible. Should the Headmistress be unavailable, they are in charge. If you feel that your character is deserving of this title and could do it as well as teach, you may apply. #'Students, y'all are under scrutiny, too': Post in your classes! Too often, I see students RPing everywhere around Hogwarts, which is great, except for in their classes! Hogwarts is the core of this wiki, and students need to be posting in classes to ensure that the core stays strong. So, please post in classes. :One thing worth mentioning, is that if a professor goes for more than two weeks without a post, their job will be on the line, and another professor will be asked to fill in your shoes. You will not be allowed to RP a professor for the next school year, unless you have a very good reason. It's crucial our professors post, not just our students. Try new things! Do more hands-on activities! Do something cool to impress the inspectors and awe the students. Get their attention and don't let it go! Ball :Guess what, guys? We're having a ball! AI intends to make Hogwarts balls a little more frequent, under the Christmas theme, but in the mean time, we want the students to lighten up with some holiday celebration! The ball will take place during IC Christmas/the OOC Christmas week (week 5, I believe). The students who'll be able to attend will be those in third year and above; however, first and second years will have a Christmas celebration the same night, in the Chamber of Reception. :The first & second years will have something along the lines of a dance, but it won't be anything as extravagant as the ball the older students will have. It's just for the sake of keeping everyone involved. More information will be posted on a separate blog once we edge closer to Christmas week, so keep an eye out! :) Signing Off :I might have missed something, I might have not. Regardless, if you have any questions, doubts or concerns, please leave a comment, or send me an owl! I'll be more than happy to answer, as soon as I can! :) Thanks for your time and attention! Category:Blog posts